UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by sekai.tohsaka
Summary: Juvia se sentía frustrada con su vida, todas habían hecho sus vidas: Levi, Lucy, Mirage, Erza estaban casadas y algunas con hijos. Ella entregó todo lo que tenía a Gray, pero nada salió como pensó y huyó con Lissana y... un secreto. Juvia ha regresado, pero no por su propia voluntad y tampoco sola. ¿Qué pasara ahora que todos quieren saber porqué se fue hace años y nunca volvió?
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO

Hoy era la noche, estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer, después de tantos años, por fin había tomado la decisión que marcaría el inicio de su nueva vida, la que siempre había deseado desde 6 años atrás, cuando por fin pudo ver un cielo sin lluvia.

¿Porque había tardado tanto? Por su maldita timidez y falta de voluntad.

¿Qué la había impulsado justo ahora? Al tomarse un descanso y darse cuenta que sus amigas y compañeras del gremio ya tenían sus vidas hechas.

¿Levi? Casada y con un hijo de 3 años.

¿Lucy? Casada y con un hijo de casi 2 años.

¿Mirage? Casada y con una hija de 1 año.

¿Erza? ¡Casada y embarazada! ¡Por Dios!

Hasta Wendy ya estaba en una relación.

Y aunque la relación de Lissana no había tenido un final feliz, por lo menos había experimentado el amor y era feliz con su hijo de casi 4 años de edad. Y aunque Juvia no estaba de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que había tomado, la apoyaba en todo, habían lazos y secretos que las unirían de por vida.

Pero sólo eso podía hacer… Se había convertido la amiga y confidente de varias chicas del gremio, sin embargo… ¿Para Juvia que quedaba? ¡NADA!

Ya casi tenía 24 años y aun no había podido acercarse ni un poco a Gray Fullbuster. Seis largos años "desperdiciados".

Actualmente era una maga de prestigio, era específicamente solicitada para misiones de alto nivel, había entrenado arduamente y aprendió nuevas técnicas que la hacían una de las magas más importantes y solicitadas de todo Fiore… pero aún con todo eso, no era feliz.

Su mundo ya no giraba alrededor de Gray, se había realizado plenamente como maga, tenía amigas totalmente leales, una familia llamada Fairy Tail, incluso había dejado de dirigirse a ella en tercera persona… pero no era feliz, lo necesitaba a él… Por eso había decidido… que hoy era la noche.

Fin del Prólogo  
-

AVISO – PETICIÓN (Para completar las 500 palabras, lean por favor)

Me gustaría que participaran a lo largo de la historia, como lectora de varios fanfic, me he visto frustrada por no ver en la historia cosas que anhelaba con todo mi corazón. (Tal vez exagero, pero se que me entienden)

Así que espero comenten, aún no he decidido del todo qué parejas aparecerán y cuales serán las principales, secundarias, las extras y el relleno, me gustan tanto las craks como las cannon, así que si quieren hacer peticiones sobre ellas y sacar traumas que han llevado con ustedes, háganlo antes de que esto avance, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, tanto de personajes como de redacción.

Si no entienden algo que pasa o quieren ver una escena que sólo mencioné también es válido comentarlo, puedo agregarlo en un flasback o se los explicaré.

Los fanfics son hechos de fans para fans, sin ustedes no seríamos nada.


	2. ¿INICIO DE LA PESADILLA O FIN DEL SUEÑO?

El vestido era precioso, entallado, azul oscuro con detalles en forma de gotas que eran tan cristalinas como el agua misma, le llegaba justo arriba la rodilla, sería bastante recatado si no fuera por la pequeña abertura que tenía a lo largo de la pierna derecha, no se había equivocado al comprarlo, simplemente era encantador.

Hoy sería el día más feliz de su vida, superaría incluso la primera vez que vio el cielo sin lluvia…, ¿Lo curioso?, ambos se debían a la misma persona: Gray Fullbuster.

Por primera vez en seis años el mago de hielo que turbaba sus sueños desde que lo conoció había aceptado salir con ella, tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta de que podían ser felices juntos, formar una familia como todos lo habían hecho... Ese era su anhelo.

Ella lo había planeado todo en su mente, irían a cenar, bailarían, hablarían de cosas vanales, con el paso de la noche todo se volvería más personal y luego hablarían de sus sentimientos y se declararían su amor por fin. Esta noche sería paciente, no quería arruinarlo.

DESASTRE. A eso se podría resumir su noche que debería de ser perfecta.

Gray había llegado por ella 40 minutos tarde, no le había dicho nada respecto a como se había arreglado especialmente para él, ¿No era de su agrado?.

Habían perdido la reservación en el restaurante y aunque ella había dicho que lo arreglaría con sus contactos, Gray no había esperado ni un segundo y es así como habían terminado en un bar.

Había muchas personas y mucho ruido, la intimidad que quería tener, se había esfumado, además Gray no había dejado de tomar alcohol desde que habían llegado y ahora ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que su declaración amorosa también se había ido al retrete.

-"Gray-sama es mejor que se detenga, ya ha tomado demasiado. ¿Por que no hablamos un poco o vamos a bailar?"- dijo Juvia optimista mientras tomaba la mano de su cita, sin embargo, Gray no hizo otra cosa mas que alejarla con un ligero pero contundente manotazo.

-"Pero si nos la estamos pasando bien" – dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su copa simulando un brindis - ¿No es eso lo que tú querías?, ¿salir conmigo?, acordamos que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, ese fue el trato para que salieramos"- esto último lo dijo con el seño fruncido casi escupiendo las palabras.

Juvia lo recordaba, había insistido tanto que Gray hace un mes accedió a salir con ella acordando que sólo sería una vez, cuando el quisiera y harían lo que el decidiera. Ese ahora se había vuelto un recuerdo amargo, cuando antes había sido un de los momentos más dichosos de su vida.

-"Claro que lo recuerdo Gray-sama, si usted esta bien, yo estoy feliz" - Una pequeña sonrisa, claramente falsa, adornó su rostro.

-"Así me gusta Juvia, no eres tan mala, tal vez no me equivoqué en aceptar salir contigo después de todo"

-"Yo haría por usted lo que fuera Gray-sama y no se arrepentiría un segundo por estar conmigo, yo lo haría feliz"- su rostro se había iluminado al decir esas palabras, volvía a tener su optimismo de siempre.

Pasaron un par de horas y las cosas no mejoraban, de hecho todo había empeorado, Gray se caía de borracho y estaba causando problemas, lo mas sensato era sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a su casa… y eso era lo que haría..

Su noche de ensueño… se volvió una pesadilla.

Juvia pagó lo que debían y salió del bar ayudando a Gray a caminar, no era capaz ni siquiera de mantener el equilibrio.

Llegaron a la casa de Gray con mucha dificultad, el ya no distinguía nada, hacía poco rato que había confundido a un anciano que pasaba, con Loki y lo había saludado como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, el hombre dijo que no lo conocía y se había ido inmediatamente.

Abrió la puerta con mucho trabajo pero justo cuando Juvia abrió la boca para despedirse, Gray había rodeado su cintura con un brazo y tomado su cabeza con su otra mano y simplemente la besó. Juvia estaba totalmente sorprendida, después de la terrible noche esto era lo último que se imaginaba que pasaría, pero eso la hizo sentir feliz. Él la quería.

Fue un beso llenó de lujuria, pero así como comenzó, paró.

-"Gray-s..."- Las palabras no pudieron ser terminadas.

-"No digas nada, sólo ven... no me dejes solo, quédate conmigo, te necesito"- dijo Gray en un susurro mientras extendía la mano hacia Juvia y la miraba a los ojos.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron tanto que dolieron. No sabía que hacer, se había quedado congelada, no quería que su entrega a Gray fuera de esta manera, pero al ver su rostro sus dudas se iban despejando, él la necesitaba y ella estaría para Gray-sama. Eso era AMOR.

Juvia tomó la mano de Gray y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, Gray no esperó ni un segundo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Juvia correspondió el beso torpemente mientras era jalada hacia el interior de la casa, dio gracias al cielo de que todo estuviera oscuro, le avergonzaría que los vecinos la vieran entrar a la casa de un chico a esas horas de la noche y con ese último pensamiento "sensato" en su mente, entró a la casa de Gray y cerró la puerta… ya no había marcha atrás. ¿O sí?

No había sido como imaginó. No había sido romántico, no habían estado presentes dulces caricias, ni palabras llenas de sentimientos, no hubo nada que ella había querido.

Gray incluso parecía sorprendido cuando descubrió que Juvia nunca había estado con otro hombre… ¿Porque eso parecía tan descabellado? Ella jamás se entregaría a otra persona que no fuera Gray-sama.

Hubo pasión y lujuria, lo vio en sus ojos toda la noche. La primera vez Gray fue un poco paciente, perder su virginidad no había sido doloroso como pensaba, pero si incómodo, la segunda vez que hicieron el amor, Gray se había dejado llevar por la pasión e incluso había sido brusco con Juvia, pero ella había visto que él lo disfrutaba y no lo detuvo. ¿Eso era amor, no? Ahora no era una afirmación… si no una pregunta.

Ya casi amanecía, el sonido de algunas aves que madrugaban fue lo que había despertado a la maga de agua. Estaba desnuda, en una cama que no era suya y con el amor de su vida. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

-"Gray-sama, casi amanece, tengo que irme ahora que todavía está oscuro o todos se enterarán que pasamos la noche juntos antes de casarnos y no quiero que piensen mal de usted Gray-sama"- dijo Juvia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gray con la intención de despertarlo, y así lo creyó porque el empezó a moverse y a murmurar.

-"Sabía que caerías en mis brazos tarde o temprano… él no te haría feliz y lo sabías" - Gray se comportaba extraño, seguía ebrio y decía cosas que no tenían sentido para Juvia. Ella no tenía otro hombre en su vida por lo cual no debería preocuparse Gray.

-"Nadie me podría hacer feliz como usted Gray-sama, ahora soy completamente suya, esta noche se lo ha demostrado"- Juvia lo miró con una sonrisa sincera, era inmensamente feliz.

-"No hables de esa manera, suenas como Juvia y sabes que lo odio"- Entonces Gray se acercó a sus labios y la besó, Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero mas que sus palabras le dolió la ternura con la que la había besado mientras pensaba en otra, o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que se separó de sus labios y con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de dulzura dijo:

-"Te Amo Lucy"


	3. DECISIÓN: NUEVA VIDA

"Te Amo Lucy"- Con esas palabras volvió a quedarse dormido sin saber que habían hecho pedazos el corazón de Juvia y destrozado todas sus ilusiones.

Juvia estaba en shock. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el porqué rechazaba a Juvia, el porqué nunca aceptó sus sentimientos, el porqué… nunca podría amarla. Lo entendía todo al fin.

Ella se levantó enseguida de la cama, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió en seguida de esa casa a la cual no quería volver jamás.

Dos semanas… Dos semanas y Juvia no salía de Fairy Hills, algo pasaba con ella y todo Fairy Tail lo sabía, estaban preocupados, pero fue una sola persona la que se atrevió a ir en busca de respuestas.

."Juvia, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí"- se escuchaba la voz de una Lissana preocupada. -"Pase lo que pase sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿no?"- dichas palabras fueron seguidas por un toque de puerta, pasaron un par de minutos… y nada. - "Juvia, déjame pasar, sabes que no es bueno para mi tampoco estar por aquí y lo hago por ti"- Se escuchó como su cuerpo de deslizaba por la puerta -"Por favor Juvia, confía en mí, como yo lo hice contigo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga..."

Un minuto después fue abierta la puerta, Lissana se levanto del suelo y miró a Juvia, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que tenía enfrente, no lo pensó ni un segundo, abrazó a Juvia… la necesitaba, tenía la cara demacrada y rastros de lágrimas secas, ¿había llorado durante dos semanas?, sus ojos no tenían luz, no sonreía, parecía que alguien había tomado su vida y había dejado un cuerpo vacío.

-"Juvia, ¿porque no me llamaste?, si hubiese sabido que te encontrabas así hubiese venido enseguida"- dijo mientras entraba a su departamento y la abrazaba, sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada lista para convertirse en lágrimas. -"Eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti"

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando Juvia por fin correspondió el brazo, ambas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas amargas.

-"¡Oh Lissana! Ya no puedo más con esto, es demasiado para mi corazón"-Juvia terminó el abrazo y se dirigió a su recámara seguida por la mencionada, ambas intentando secar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban.

-"¿Pero que sucede? Todo es culpa de Gray, ¿verdad?. Desde el día que tuviste esa cita con él no has llamado, mucho menos ido a ver a Kisa, ella pregunta todos los días por ti, te extraña tanto como yo"

-"No quiero volver a verlo ni volver a saber nada de él. ¡Gray rompió a Juvia! Lissana, ¿porqué Juvia no puede dejar de llorar? ¡Duele tanto!"- Jamás la había visto así, su amiga estaba desesperada, confundida y como ella misma lo dijo… Juvia estaba rota.

Juvia se dejó caer en su cama, por lo que parecía, llevaba ahí mucho tiempo. En su habitación no había nada diferente… solo un gran espejo roto. Lissana no quería presionarla mas, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos azules, al poco rato sintió como se tranquilizaba.

-"A veces las cosas no suceden como uno quiere, yo soy un ejemplo viviente, pero tenemos que levantarnos de alguna manera. Yo lo hice por Kisa, ella es mi luz, me ayuda a seguir cada día, ella es mi motivo para vivir. Tu has sido mi única amiga leal… si no fuera por ti, no se que habría hecho, cuando necesité a alguien tu estuviste ahí para mi sin pedir nada a cambio, y ahora estoy yo aquí para apoyarte, no porque te lo deba, si no porque te quiero y no quiero que sufras"

-"Gracias Lissana, realmente aprecio que estés aquí"-Se empezó a oír como la maga de agua murmuraba. -"Ahora entiendo completamente tu sufrimiento de años atrás, y el porqué querías alejarte de todos, lo lamento tanto"

-"Me hiciste ver muchas cosas, sería difícil para una mujer sola y embarazada empezar desde cero, me alegro que estuvieras conmigo y sobre todo que hayas guardado el secreto durante todo este tiempo"

-"Eres una amiga muy especial para mi y no quería que sufrieras más"- Un par de minutos después Juvia se sentó lentamente frente a su amiga, quería contarle que había pasado, se lo merecía.

\- "No quiero ni puedo ver mas a Gray y aunque sé que ella probablemente no tenga la culpa, tampoco puedo ver a Lucy… ¡No puedo!

-"¿Lucy que tiene que ver en todo ésto? ¿Pasó algo también con ella?"

-"Gray ama a Lucy" ¡La ama! ¿No es irónico que nos quitaron a ambas lo que más amábamos sin siquiera mover un dedo? Me entregué a Gray por amor y el sólo me usó. Ni siquiera creo que me recuerde, mientras estaba conmigo sólo pensaba en Lucy, ¿Qué hice mal? - Y terminando esas palabras, nuevas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Juvia.

Lissana no esperaba oír esto, recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente y un pensamiento que había rodado por su mente durante los últimos meses simplemente salió convertido en palabras dirigidas a Juvia.

-"He decidido irme, me he cansado de vivir aislada del mundo y ocultar a mi hija de todos, ella quiere explorar, conocer personas, tener amigos, aprender magia y yo no se lo voy a impedir"-Sus palabras fueron contundentes, no era una probabilidad, era una decisión. - "¿Quieres ir conmigo Juvia? No te culparé de nada, entiendo tus sentimientos y no te juzgaré por cualquier decisión que tomes. Yo ya he tomado la mía. ¡Quiero vivir!"

Pasaron algunos minutos. Juvia estaba dudando… ¿Es eso realmente lo que quería? Si se iba, no vería más a su familia Fairy Tail, tal vez si se iba un tiempo y esperaba a que cicatrizaran sus heridas, podría volver como una mujer nueva… Valía la pena intentarlo.

-"Gracias Lissana, creo que es lo mejor para mi, necesito sanar y aquí no lo haré, cada día que pasa me siento peor"

-"Lo sé, entonces… ¿Eso es un si?"

-"Claro, solo no quiero que nadie se entere de que me voy, no me gustaría que hicieran preguntas o intentaran detenerme"

-"Descuida, tampoco lo pretendía yo, lo he pensado detenidamente, iba a tomar una misión y simplemente no volvería, pero como tu como eres una maga de rango S, las cosas puede que sean más fáciles, tal vez podamos ganar un poco más de tiempo si tomamos una misión larga, así tendríamos más tiempo para encontrar un lugar donde establecernos"

-"Eso tiene sentido, sería una tontería no intentarlo, pero eso quiere decir que tengo que ir al gremio, no estoy lista para ir ahí"

-"Descuida, iré yo, les diré que iremos ambas, Mirage es la encargada y mi hermana, no creo que sospeche nada ni me diga que no, confía en mi, traeré algo bueno" - Dijo ésto último con algo de humor. - "Necesito también algo de dinero, tengo ahorros pero si queremos iniciar nuevamente hay mucho por hacer, sobre todo con un hijo"

-"Si tu estás segura, yo lo estoy. Confío totalmente en ti. Y descuida déjame ésto a mi, he dedicado mis últimos cuatro años a misiones rango S y nada en que gastar las recompensas, por eso no hay problema."

-"Entonces, queda decidido, vendré en cuanto tenga la misión, prepara el equipaje"

-"Claro"- Y sin más, Lissana salió por la puerta y Juvia se recostó nuevamente en su cama, estaba agotada mentalmente, había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida, pero no se arrepentía. Este era el inicio de su nueva vida.


	4. ¿QUIÉNES SON?

6 años después.

Gremio Fairy Tail.

Una mañana común y corriente, todo seguí igual, Cana tomando cerveza, Natsu discutiendo con Gajeel, Erza comiendo pastel de fresas, Mirage atendiendo a sus compañeros de gremio, Levi sentada en una mesa con varios libros…

Bueno, tal vez había cambiado sólo un poco. Cana tomaba cerveza mientras aconsejaba a Wendy el cómo seducir a un hombre, Natsu discutía con Gajeel para dejar en claro quien de sus hijos era el mejor, Erza comía su pastel mientras que una pequeña niña pelirroja sentada en su regazo tomaba las fresas con sus diminutas manos, Mirage atendía a sus compañeros, pero mas que cerveza, ahora llevaba jugo hacia mesas donde años atrás hubo adultos deseosos de alcohol. Y Levi… Levi parecía la cuenta-cuentos del lugar, lo cual no le desagradaba, ahora era rodeada por algunos niños y todos ponían mucha atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, en ella caía el deber de que la nueva generación de magos conociera la historia de Fairy Tail.

Pero algo desentonaba, y sólo cierto mago de hielo, el cual se encontraba sentado en el rincón mas alejado, lo había notado. Fuera del edificio del gremio había dos pequeñas siluetas que trababan inútilmente de esconderse tras las puertas de éste, llevaban capuchas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, a juzgar por el tamaño debían ser niños. No les habría dado importancia ya que muchas personas y niños solían ir por curiosidad, sin embargo, en un instante, ambas figuras entraron llamando la atención de todos.

-"¡Queremos ver al maestro de éste gremio!"-Se escuchó la voz de un niño que provenía de una de las siluetas encapuchadas. "Esto es Fairy Tail, ¿no?"-Mas que pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-"El maestro no está"-Se escuchó la voz amable de una mujer.

-"¿Cuándo volverá? Es necesario que hablemos con él"-Para ser, probablemente un niño, hablaba muy formal y con toda seguridad.

-"No lo sé"

-"¿Y tú quién eres? Entras como si nada y exiges ver al maestro, no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera muestras la cara."- Un niño pelirosa d años se había parado un par de metros enfrente de los recién llegados y había escupido las palabras señalándolos con su mano derecha.

-"Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, no vale la pena hablar con alguien así"-¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña podría hablar así?, esa era la pregunta que muchos se hacían en ese momento. "¿Cuándo volverá?"-Preguntó a la mujer que antes había contestado a su pregunta.

-"¿Acabas de ignorarme? ¡Tú, mocoso! Te daré una paliza para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores"-El pelirosa había levantado la mano y una llama de fuego se había encendido.

¡Dios! Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal. ¿Porqué alguien no detenía esta absurda pelea? Algunos los dejaron por diversión, otros por curiosidad de la procedencia de los visitantes, y unos cuantos para saber hasta donde llegaría el conflictos de niños.

-"¡Hey! Sólo es un niño que no sabe en dónde se esta metiendo"-Ahora fue la intervención de un niño pelinegro, de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, hacia el pelirosa. "¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué buscan al maestro?"

-"¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! Y claro que sabemos donde estamos, ustedes no son mas que dos tontos que siguen diciendo cosas estúpidas"- Se notaba la exasperación en las palabras.

-"Discúlpate por lo que has dicho, mocoso"- Volvió a hablar el niño pelinegro.

-"No lo haré, y deja de llamarme así"

-"Te golpearé hasta que pidas perdón"-Su mano empezó a tomar otra forma hasta convertirse en una gran barra de hierro.

-"No tengo la intención de que suceda ni una de las dos cosas, puedes esperar sentado"

-"¡Tú, maldito!"-El pelinegro se lanzó hacia el niño encapuchado, pero fue empujado en el transcurso por el niño pelirosa.

-"Yo dije primero que le daría una paliza, lo siento"- Y sin mas, dio un salto hacía adelante, en dirección a los niños, con su puño encendido.

En ese momento fue cuando hubo una reacción.

-"¡Natsu detenlo!"- Se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-"Espera Kasai, vas a matarlo"-se escuchó un grito.

Natsu salió desde atrás de un grupo de personas con la intención de parar el ataque proveniente del ahora identificado como Kasai, pero justo cuando iban a alcanzarlo, una gran masa de agua en forma de látigo apareció apagando el fuego y golpeándolos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-"¡Pero que rayos!" Se escuchó la queja proveniente de Natsu. "Pudiste llamar a alguien que no fuera Aqua Lucy, eso dolió".

-"Yo no fui Natsu"- dijo Lucy para enseguida voltear hacía la dirección donde todos veían.

Adultos, jóvenes y niños miraban sorprendidos el cómo un círculo mágico seguía formado a pocos centímetros del otro visitante que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de todo.

-"Water Cane"-Se escuchó un susurro.

Notaaaaa!

¡OMG!

¿Quiénes serán estos pequeños? ¿Habrá pelea?

Algunas respuestas y más dudas en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**_

 _ **Si ven algún error, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.**_

 _ **Y ya que estamos en confianza, ando corta de imaginación, necesito nombres para la nueva generación. ¡Algunos urgen! XD (Sobre todo para el hijo de Gajeel)**_

 _ **Si quieren que salga alguna pareja en especial estoy abierta a peticiones, no importa si es Crack. Las adoro y tengo en mente ideas muy retorcidas para algunas.**_


	5. ¿UNA HUIDA O UN REGRESO?

Algo extraño pasaba, había muy pocos seres que podía usar magia de agua, y definitivamente el espíritu que estaba al servicio de Lucy no tenía nada que ver con ésto, ese ataque había provenido de uno de los niños que de la nada habían llegado buscando al maestro de Fairy Tail, ¿dónde había aprendido ese tipo de magia ese niño y qué es exactamente lo que buscaban?

Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos oyeron el pequeño susurro que salió de los labios del segundo niño encapuchado, el cual fue el nombre del ataque… y no lo iban a dejar pasar como si nada.

-"Nosotros no venimos a pelear, pero no permitiremos que nos ataquen, esto no se quedará así, atacaron a mi..."-Fue interrumpido mientras hablaba el primer niño.

-"Espera, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho el otro niño?, el que viene contigo"-Dijo un peliazabache casi gritando, estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera caminaba de manera normal, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba en total shock, tenía los brazos estirados hacia el frente tratando de alcanzar a los visitantes. Ambos niños querían alejarse, algo les decía que no debían acercarse a ese sujeto, tenía una mirada que los asustaba y su actitud no ayudaba en nada.

-"¡Aléjate!, no te nos acerques"-Habló nuevamente el primer niño mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás jalando a su acompañante.

-"Esperen yo sólo quería saber cómo..."- la voz sonaba temblorosa.

-"Espera tu Gray"- dijo Natsu poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo, para después susurrar sólo para que Gray pudiera escuchar. -"También escuchaste lo que dijo el otro sujeto, ¿No es verdad?, debemos saber quienes son ellos, de donde vienen, ya vimos que no quieren decirnos por más que preguntemos, solamente hemos podido hacer que hablen mediante la pelea que han tenido con los otros niños. Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor. Tan sólo calmate. Puede que tal vez, esté relacionada con ella." - Eso tenía sentido, Natsu con el tiempo había aprendido que era mejor pensar antes de actuar, así que, sin gana alguna, retrocedió.

-"Veamos, ya que tienen ganas de pelear, ¿porque no vamos afuera? No queremos que todo quede destrozado aquí. ¿Les parece bien a ambos?"-Ahora habló Natsu para que todos pudieran oír.

-"¡Hey, se olvidan de mi! Yo también quiero golpear a ese mocoso maleducado"-Habló el niño pelinegro con un semblante de fastidio.

-"Muy bien Kai, pero tendrás que esperar tu..."-Natsu fue interrumpido.

-"Aceptamos el reto"-Habló el niño encapuchado nuevamente.

-"Pensé que sería mejor que pelearan uno a la vez"

-"Nosotros no peleamos separados. ¡Jamás!"-Y fue cuando todos cayeron en la cuenta de que los niños estaban tomados de la mano y al parecer desde que llegaron, no se habían soltado ni un momento.

-"Vale, entonces que sea así y…"- Nuevamente fue interrumpido una vez más.

-"Espera Natsu, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? ¡Son niños pequeños! Kasai los va a matar".

-"Confía en mi Lucy, esto es importante. Si ésto se sale de control, yo lo detendré"

-"Pero..." - Natsu miró a Lucy de una forma decidida, esto iba a suceder quisiera o no, así que cedió. -"Esta bien, confío en ti, no me defraudes otra vez"

-"Todo estará bien, lo prometo"- Y dicho esto, salió del gremio seguido por los niños foráneos, Kasai, Kai y un grupo de curiosos ansiosos por ver una pelea.

Se alejaron un poco del edificio, no volverían a destruirlo, ya habían aprendido la lección muchas veces. Llegaron a una pequeña colina despejada, el lugar perfecto para un juego de niños… Ja! Niños!

-"Bien, ¿están preparados?" - Los encapuchados sólo movieron la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

-"Estoy encendido"-contestó Kasai emocionado volviendo a prender su puño.

-"Sólo no estorbes flamita"-habló Kai con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

4 horas antes. En otro lado, a cientos de kilómetros.

Una puerta fue abierta con tal fuerza que golpeo la pared, despertando a la persona que dormía en esa habitación.

-"Lissana, ¡no encuentro a los niños! He ido a su habitación y no están."

-"¿Cómo que no están? Ayer yo los dejé dormidos, dijeron que querían irse a la cama temprano."

-"¡Pues no están! Ya los busqué por toda la casa, estoy desesperada. ¿Dónde estarían a las cinco de la madrugada?"

-"¡Como voy a saberlo! ¿Hay algún lugar a donde querían ir? Alguno al que no los llevaste o no los llevé?"- Lissana comenzaba a desesperarse, la situación realmente agobiante.

-"¡No lo sé! No lo sé… Estoy preocupada, no estoy pensando claramente, no puedo recordar nada en específico"

-"Calmémonos un poco" - Lo decía para ella más que para Juvia - "Hagamos memoria ¿Te dijeron algo acerca de que querían ir a algún lado, les prometiste llevarlos a algún lugar o los oíste decir que querían salir? ¡Cualquier cosa! Por mas que lo pienso yo no…"

-"¡No puede ser posible!" - Juvia había abierto tanto sus ojos que parecía que saldrían en sus órbitas en cualquier momento - "Últimamente habían estado muy interesados en nuestras vidas antes de que ellos nacieran. Preguntaban tantas cosas, pero no creo que sea nada relacionado con eso, no puede ser eso, ¿verdad?" - Juvia estaba a punto del colapso había tomado de los hombros a Lissana y la había sacudido de una manera CASI violenta. - "¿VERDAD?"-Más que una pregunta, eran palabras para autoconvencerse de que lo peor que podría suceder… no lo haría.

-"No tengo idea. Sabes como son ellos, hablan demasiado entre sí. Pero últimamente cuando se acercaba un adulto, susurran y guardan silencio, sabes que los únicos que pueden acercarse son… ¡Ay no!"- Lissana se había puesto muy pálida de repente parecía haber recordado algo, con suma torpeza se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, su estrés era evidente al equivocarse mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

-"¿Qué sucede? Habla por el amor de Dios." - Juvia se acercó con duda, no sabía que mas temer, saber lo malo que podría llegar a pasar o seguir en la ignorancia.

-"Ellos han estado ahorrando dinero… Me dijeron que querían darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños, me pidieron un préstamo incluso, Y han hecho muchas preguntas mientras viajamos en tren, han hablado con los trabajadores de ahí. ¡Dios! No puede ser posible" - Lágrimas de preocupación empezaban a acumularse en los ojos de ambas mujeres, sabían que pasaba… pero querían negarlo.

-"No puedo quedarme aquí, voy a buscarlos"-Juvia comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-"Juvia, esperemos a que llegue..."

-"¡No! No puedo esperar, si ellos en verdad fueron ahí… ¿qué tal si les pasa algo mientras yo me quedo aquí?"

-"No saques conclusiones, son fuertes y lo sabes, hemos cuidado bien de ellos. Esperame sólo un momento."

-"Pero son muy pequeños, debimos ser más cuidadosas con ellos, sabíamos que son muy inteligentes y astutos"- Juvia no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, su desesperación estaba al límite.

-"Tienes razón, tenemos que ir por ellos, si estás segura que han ido ahí debemos ir lo más pronto posible."- Lissana parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-"No, si vamos ambas todo será peor, volveré pronto, si están ahí y dicen o hacen algo que no deberían, todo podría ser desastroso".

-"¿Pero que hago yo aquí', si me quedo me volveré loca, además si voy contigo llegaremos más rápido."

-"Es que… Yo… Está bien. Lo único que quiero es encontrarlos." - Seguido de ésto salieron de la casa, no sin antes dejar una nota, avisando su paradero.

En Fairy Tail

-"Empiecen"- grito Natsu.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Kai se lanzó hacia adelante, sin embargo, fue lanzado por Kasai hacia un lado cayendo de lado.

-"Muy lento amigo"

Kasai prendió fuego en sus manos y fue directo hacía uno de sus oponentes. Un círculo mágico apareció frente a los pequeños.

-"Water Slicer"-Se escuchó el susurro del niño que casi no hablaba.

Aparecieron varias cuchillas que arremetieron contra Kasai, esquivó algunas, sin embargo unas cuantas iban directamente hacia el, pero justo en ese momento Kai se atravesó en el camino y las cuchillas se estrellaron contra su brazo que se había convertido en una especie de barra de metal, convirtiéndose en simples gotas de agua.

-"Me decepcionas Kasai, acabas de demostrar que no eres digno de ser mi rival"

-"Sólo me distraje un poco, ya verán esos niños de qué están hechos los hijos de los más grandes dragon slayers"

-"Esa actitud me gusta, vamos a enseñarles que no deben meterse con Fairy Tail o lo lamentarán."-dijo Kai mientras se ponía en posición de ataque al igual que Kasai.

-"¿Escuchaste?, Aquí hay Dragon Slayers, los hemos encontrado también, se van a sorprender cuando les digamos que…."

-"Durante una batalla no deberían ignorar a sus rivales"- dijo Kai para después lanzar un golpe, ambos niños se separaron mientras esquivaban el ataque con un pequeño salto.

-"Aquí estoy también yo"-dijo Kasai para lanzarse contra el niño que se mantenía callado.

-"¡Garra del Dragón de Fuego!"

Los pies de Kasai de encendieron y él lanzó una patada, pero el impacto llegó de una manera que nunca esperó, el había atravesado al niño… sin embargo, había atravesado un **Cuerpo de Agua.**

 **Notaaaaa!**

 **¿Cómo continuará la pelea? ¿Quién son los que está en problemas?**

 **¿Porqué dejaron la nota? ¿Cuál es su destinatario?**

 **Respuestas y más dudas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Chic s comenten y denme su opinión, eso ayuda a despertar a mi imaginación!**

 **P.D. Gracias a quienes han comentado! Me hacen muy feliz!**


	6. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

Estaba más que claro, esa persona estaba relacionada con Juvia, no había nadie más que ella que pudiera hacer eso y ese niño lo tenía… se había convertido en agua. La pregunta ahora era… ¿Quién era?, ¿El otro niño también podría usar mágia de agua?, hasta el momento no había hecho nada y eso era preocupante.

Kasai cayó de cabeza al salir volando con tanta fuerza y ya cen el suelo. Kai lo vio por un momento, pero en seguida se dirigió al otro niño, no podía esperar a ver los poderes de su adversario, así que se lanzó sobre el, para golpearlo con su brazo hecho de hierro. El otro niño rápidamente se agachó y puso una mano sobre el suelo donde enseguida se formó un círculo mágico y de ahí salió una espada totalmente negra y sólida, la cual uso para poder defenderse del golpe que provenía de su oponente para después empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todo mundo estaba anonadado por el espectáculo que se estaba dando… Para ser niños tenían un gran nivel de control de magia. Se escuchaban muchos susurros, empezaron a guitar en apoyo de sus contendientes favoritos. Pero también había algunos que estaban más interesados en el origen de los visitantes que del resultado de la pelea.

-"Natsu, eso es magia de creación, ¿no es verdad?" - Habló Gray con incertidumbre y un sentimiento extraño que no pudo identificar.

-"No lo sé Gray, esto cada vez es mas confuso, debemos saber quienes son y de donde vienen ahora" - Respondió Natsu con un tono decidido.

En un lugar un poco mas alejado de la pelea.

-"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso acaba de ocupar la misma magia que tu Erza?" - Dijo una mujer peliazul acercándose a una peliroja.

-"No lo sé Levi, pero no puede ser de otra manera, aunque no tengo la misma sensación de cuando lo hago yo"

-"Es porque no lo es"-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre a la espalda de las dos mujeres.

-"¿Cuándo llegaste Jellal? Espera... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"Tengo mucha experiencia en esto y lo que acaba de hacer parece que es magia perdida"

-"Esto tiene que ser una broma, son niños que no pasaran de los 6 años, ¡Es imposible! No podrían haberla aprendido en tan poco tiempo"- había hablado la ahora identificada como Erza - "Además, está el otro niño, ha realizado varias técnicas de alto nivel, aunque aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes los ataques, es increíble que pueda manejar el agua con tanta facilidad… "

-"Se ve tan natural en ellos, algo anda mal, debemos detener esto, tengo un extraño presentimiento" - Ahora era Levi quien había hablado.

-"Con que muy natural… Como si ya lo tuvieran en la sangre…¿no?" - habló Jellal mas para si mismo que para ser escuchado.

En otro lado a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Se veía a Juvia siendo llevada por los aires, por Lissana con una de sus nuevas trasformaciones, era mas rápido y mas directo que esperar a que saliera el próximo tren y dar un rodeo.

Los malos presentimientos eran cada vez peores, Juvia estaba mas inquieta que nunca. Ahora sabía con seguridad que sus hijos estaban en Fairy Tail, su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. Se había ido para cicatrizar heridas y olvidar el dolor que le causaba estar en aquel gremio, viendo como su mayor sueño se había hecho trizas, pero en su lugar había hecho una nueva vida y había encontrado la felicidad… ¿Porqué volvía su pasado a remover esos recuerdos? Sin embargo nada de eso importaba en esos momentos, ella quería a sus hijos devuelta e iría tras ellos hasta el fin del mundo.

-"Descuida Juvia, vamos a encontrarlos y los llevaremos a casa, todo esto parecerá solo una pesadilla"-Habló Lissana al ver a Juvia tan inquieta.

-"Eso espero Lissana, quiero volver con mis niños..."

En Fairy Tail.

La pelea no se hacía esperar, ahora Kasai había regresado al ataque contra el otro niño, realmente quería pelear con él, desde que había hecho a Kai su rival, no había otro chico de su edad que hubiera hecho que se esforzara tanto… y eso lo encendía.

Nuevamente prendió sus puños en llamas e intentó golpear al niño que atacaba con agua…

-"¡Water cane!" Se oyó un susurro por su parte y un círculo mágico azul apareció frente a sus manos seguido de una masa de agua en forma de látigo con el cual intentaba golpearlo desde la distancia.

-"Eso no funcionará conmigo otra vez"- Kasai esquivaba con dificultad los ataques, sin embargo se iba acercando cada vez más y justo cuando iba a golpearlo, el primer niño se atravesó entre ambos y con la espada que aún traía detuvo el ataque y lo lanzó a un par de metros de él a lo cual cayó sin problemas de pie, sin embargo, el choque había causado una onda provocando que a uno de los niños se le cayera la capucha.

Era una niña con cabello ondulado azul rey y ojos de un tono extrañamente morado. Todos se quedaron sin habla, parecía que habían visto un fantasma y tal vez no era muy distante de eso ya que era la viva imagen de cierta maga de agua, que tras tomar una misión, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra junto con una compañera más.

¿Qué relación tenía con ella? Usaban la misma magia y algunas de sus técnicas. Sin embargo, quedaba la duda del otro niño, ¿en dónde había aprendido esa magia?.

Cada vez eran más preguntas y menos respuestas hasta que por fin Natsu decidió parar la pelea, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el niño que peleaba con la espada habló.

-"¿Estás bien Lain? Debes ser mas cuidadosa, no dejes que se acerquen demasiado a ti, recuerda lo que te ha dicho mamá"

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos arriba de su cabeza

-"Water Jigsaw"- Un remolino de agua se formo sobre ella y empezaron a salir especies de bombas de agua en dirección de Kasai y Kai, con la intención de alejarlos, éstos esquivaban con mucha torpeza, a lo cual, aprovechando el descuido, el niño que aún tenía la capucha golpeo en el rostro a Kasai, el cual salió volando.

-"No vuelvas a acercarte a ella".

Todo estaba en silencio, los combatientes intentaban recuperar el aliento… Esto no se podía extender mas o habría consecuencias en ellos. El cielo se había nublado y sin lugar a dudas llovería, lo cual haría que los visitantes tuvieran ventaja, eso lo sabían a la perfección los hijos de los dragon slayers.

-"Dejemos de jugar ya me cansé de esto" - Habló Kai mientras comía una barra de hierro.

-"Esta bien, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas" - Respondió Kasai motivado.

-"Hagamos el rugido del dragón" - Dijo Kai con una sonrisa burlona. "Eso será suficiente"

-"¿Escuchaste Lain? Esos niños pueden hacer esa técnica como los dragon slayer. Nosotros podemos competir con eso, ¿Lista?"

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos al frente, mientras que el otro niño se ponía a su lado.

\- "¡Ahora!" - Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Es ese momento apareció una pared de agua que separó a los dos equipos acompañado de un grito hecho con una voz bastante familiar.

"¡Deténganse!"

Ahora se había hecho un silencio absoluto mientras los adultos presentes volteaban a ver a la mujer de la cual provenía esa voz.

-"Juvia" - Se escucho un susurro que se perdió en el aire.


End file.
